


BeastWars_100 Prompt: Defeat, Faith, Explosions

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Series: BeastWars_100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, one each for the prompts "defeat", "faith", and "explosions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	BeastWars_100 Prompt: Defeat, Faith, Explosions

**Title** : Top Ten  
 **Prompt** : Defeat  
 **Author's Notes** : Maybe possibly just a little bit inspired by the Evil Overlord list.

There are a great many things a successful Predacon must keep in mind at all times. Obvious things, such as _always have an absolute override on all computer systems_ and _excessively clever underlings make fine cannonfodder and should be used as such whenever they become **too** clever_. Less obvious things, such as, _there is value in mercy: it can lull your foes and your underlings into a false sense of complacency, making them easier to shoot_.

Pulling futilely at his bonds, Megatron decides that _never trust a spider_ is going to have to be moved somewhat higher on that list.

 

 

  
 **Title:** Finding Faith  
 **Prompt:** Faith

Rattrap is not, by nature, an optimist. And being trapped on a backwater mudball of a planet, with most of the crew stuck in orbit, still in their stasis pods, isn't doing anything to turn him into one.

Especially not when his commander is some wet-behind-the-ears idealist, glitched enough to believe the best in everyone, even a Pred, and the rest of the active crew is glitched enough to go along with him, no matter what a bot with sense would do.

But when Optimus's crazy methods somehow keep working, well, maybe Rattrap can try to believe. Just a little.

 

 

  
 **Title:** Guilt Trip

"Hey, I already said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

Cheetor sighed, hung his head, and limped onward.

"Besides, how hard is it to pay attention when someone yells, 'Kid, stop, you're headin' for a bomb'?" Pause. "All right, so you probably were goin' too fast to stop. An' I probably shoulda told you what I was plannin'."

Cheetor didn't glare at him. Instead, he gave Rattrap a mournful look; Rattrap swore he exaggerated his limp for a few steps.

"Fine! If that's the way you're gonna be about it." Rattrap transformed. "I'll give you a ride home."


End file.
